


I Wanna Love You But I Better Not Touch

by pseuicide



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sugar Daddy, Two Shot, it's a happy story i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sepp is Leo's sugar daddy. Cristiano wants Leo to be <i>his</i> sugar daddy. He works it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Lips Are Venomous Poision

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, you guys. I just got this idea in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. It's a complete AU, no one is involved with football in any way. And I promise it's happier than the tags make it sound! It's basically just dirty porn, anyway!
> 
> Warning for infidelity and implied murder. There's no violence on-screen, but what happens to Sepp is kind of obvious. I mean no harm to anyone, (not even Sepp Blatter) it's all just fiction!

"Why did you hire him?" Leo asked his husband, a frown on his face as he stared out the bedroom window at the young man cleaning their pool.

"Hm?" Sepp asked, distracted as he checked his bags one last time, making sure he has everything he needs for his business trip. "We needed a houseboy. He's young and he needs a job. Besides, I figured it would be something pretty for us both to look at. Did I pack my iPad?"

"Yes. He should wear more clothes. He'll get sunburned," Leo said, folding his arms. The boy was wearing the smallest swim trunks Leo had ever seen. They were tight, hugging his ass, and he kept bending over to reach the middle of the pool with the netted skimmer. It was distracting, and Leo couldn't help but think Sepp had ulterior motives in hiring him. Was he getting too old for Sepp? He was only 28, but the boy - Cristiano, his name was Cristiano, Leo reminded himself - looked to be 19 at most. Maybe Sepp wanted a younger model? Leo's frown deepened.

"Go tell him yourself. Personally I enjoy the view. I figured you would as well," Sepp said, phone dinging in his pocket. "That's my car. I need to go," he said, leaning down to give Leo a kiss. He seemed completely oblivious to Leo's distress, as usual. "Be good while I'm gone. I'll be back in a week."

"Yeah. Have a safe flight," Leo said quietly, watching Sepp's back as he headed out the door with his things. When he turned back to the window the boy was still leaning over, like he was putting himself on display, stretching out that fit bronzed body and peeking over his shoulder, like he wanted to make sure someone was watching. Sepp had probably already fucked him, Leo thought with a scowl. It wasn't like Leo had the love of the century with Sepp, but their relationship was a mutually beneficial one - Leo got financial security and Sepp got a young guy to keep his bed warm. And Leo had learned to tolerate the old man over the years ... but maybe Sepp was getting bored.

Leo had to admit the boy was gorgeous. Too gorgeous, especially when he strutted around the house in tiny shorts. No man could resist someone who looked like that, and Leo knew his husband was particularly bad when it came to giving in to temptation. But Leo had worked too hard and put up with too much to lose the stability he had. Once Sepp died his fortune belonged to Leo, and then Leo could finally live his life, and get his own beautiful young boy. And this over tanned fop wasn't going upset his plans.

But Leo had never been the type to confront anyone about anything, and he couldn't find the nerve to stalk out there. Sighing heavily, he walked over to the bed and flopped down onto the soft mattress. He hadn't even realized he'd dozed off until he felt a gentle hand shaking him away.

"Señor Messi?" the boy said, and Leo's eyes opened wide, slightly startled. Cristiano was in the bedroom, still dressed in his tiny shorts, and Leo felt his eyes slip low on that slender sculpted torso before he caught himself.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked the boy, pushing himself into a sitting position. Leo never really spoke to the staff, preferring to leave that to Sepp. He couldn't remember the last time he'd said more than a polite 'good morning' to Cristiano..

"I cleaned the pool, señor," the boy said in halting Spanish, smiling brightly at Leo.

"Yes, I saw," Leo said, still frowning. The boy's smile faltered a little. "Why are you in my bedroom?"

The boy tilted his head in confusion at Leo's unpleasant tone. "Señor Blatter told me to clean the pool, then make dinner for you. I made paella, real Portuguese paella, it's my mother's recipe. Are you hungry, señor?"

"Not really," Leo said, eyes skimming over the boy's body. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, señor."

Leo gazed at the boy - he was even more beautiful close up, and Leo suddenly felt insecure. Would anyone blame Sepp for leaving him for Cristiano? Especially the sort of people Sepp cavorted with - they'd probably congratulate him for 'trading up.' "You and my husband ... are you -?" he broke off, waving a hand in the air as he searched for the right words.

Cristiano tilted his head, looking confused. "Yes? Did I do something wrong to Señor Blatter?" he asked, clearly sensing Leo's unhappiness. Leo sighed. He couldn't speak to his husbands intentions, but he doubted the boy had some master plan to take his place in Sepp's life.

"No, no, Cristiano. Do you like this job? I mean, is my husband nice to you?" he asked. Leo figured he had a better chance of sussing out what Sepp was up to by trying a different tack.

"Yes, señor. Very nice." Cristiano said, glancing down at the bedspread. He looked shy, but there was something else in his face that Leo couldn't identify, and Leo arched a brow.

"Too nice?" he asked, ducking his head to try to meet Cristiano's gaze. He was intently staring at the blankets, idly picking at a loose thread. "Cristiano, answer the question. Has my husband been too ... friendly with you?"

"No, no, Señor Messi. He just ..." Cristiano trailed off, staring down at his feet. "He looks at me a lot ... I feel his eyes on me when I clean the pool. But I don't try to get him to look, Señor, I swear," Cristiano said quickly, lifting his head to meet Leo's gaze. He seemed nice enough, but Leo could sense there was something calculating about the boy - like he knew how how gorgeous he was and was willing to use his good looks to get what he wanted. It's just that Leo couldn't figure out exactly what it was that Cristiano was after. He didn't seem to be interested in Sepp much, if his vaguely disgusted look when Leo implied they had been sleeping together was anything to go by.

Leo sighed again. Maybe he was being unfair. "It's ok, Cristiano. I'm not surprised he looks, with you dressed that way. Wear more clothes from now on, all right?" he said, and Cristiano looked down again, biting his bottom lip coyly.

"But ... Señor Blatter tells me to dress like this," he admitted softly, peeking up at Leo through his lashes, and Leo could swear he looked almost flirty. "I need the job so I do what he says. Please don't be angry at me, Señor Messi."

Leo sighed deeply. The boy seemed sweet and earnest, and Leo didn't want to punish him for his husband's bad behavior. "Has he tried to touch you or asked you to do any ... any sexual favors for him?"

Cristiano looked up and made a disgusted face that he quickly covered up with another coy look. Leo found himself wondering how genuine Cristiano's shyness was. "No, not at all, Señor, I swear. He says he just wants to look, and he says you want to look at me, too." The boy met Leo's eyes for a long moment, his gaze so intense that Leo had to look away. "Do you like to look at me, señor?"

Leo turned red. "I don't - that's not really appropriate, Cristiano," Leo chided. Cristiano just smiled again, and Leo could see something behind his eyes, something that told Leo his coyness was probably just an act. He was proved right when Cristiano sat down next to him on the bed, so close their shoulders brushed, and Leo swallowed thickly. If he got caught cheating on Sepp he'd have no chance of getting his fortune. But the boy was gorgeous, and his skin felt scorching hot brushing against Leo's, and Leo felt a tell-tale twitch between his legs.

"Señor Blatter and you are ... a bit unusual, sim?" he asked, eyes meeting Leo's. "The boss is so old and you ... well, you're so young and handsome."

Leo blushed again, holding the blankets against himself tightly. "I'm not." He tried to change the subject quickly. "You should put some clothes on when you're in the house." Cristiano's fit young body was incredibly distracting, especially when Leo had only ever gotten to be with Sepp for the last seven years. He missed the feeling of a hard, firm figure against his, and Cristiano kept leaning in toward him, so close it was giving Leo pleasant chills even though the room was warm.

"Are you sure you want that, Señor?" he asked, reaching out to cup Leo's face and turn his head gently. "I see you looking at me, too, just like Señor Blatter does. But I only like it when you look," he said softly, a flirty little smile on his face, and Leo could feel his heart starting to pound at Cristiano's gentle touch, at the nearness of his firm tanned body, clad in so little clothing. He needed to get a hold of himself - he couldn't risk losing everything he'd work so hard for for a quick tumble with a Portuguese houseboy.

"You need to go," he said, trying to sound firm, but he was betrayed by the tremble in his voice. Cristiano picked up on it - and the tent forming under the sheets - and brushed his lips against the shell of Leo's ear.

"You don't want me to go," he said, sounding absolutely sure of himself, and he slowly slid his fingers into Leo's dark hair, stroking the soft strands as he nibbled at his earlobe. "The boss isn't good to you, is he? He doesn't touch you like this."

Leo took a shuddering breath. Cristiano wasn't wrong - he and Sepp barely had sex, and Leo couldn't say he minded much as he had almost no attraction to the older man. But he couldn't find relief elsewhere, which meant he had only his right hand to satisfy him. Leo couldn't remember the last time he'd been caressed and teased the way Cristiano was doing now, sucking on his earlobe and sliding a hand up under his shirt to stroke the pale skin of his back. It was intoxicating, and Leo felt his resolve crumble into dust.

"Let me take care of you, sim?" Cristiano murmured, then pressed his lips to Leo's and kissed him deeply. Leo couldn't help but respond, one arm sliding around Cristiano's waist as they kissed, feeling that gorgeous firm body under his fingertips. Cristiano's skin was a soft as silk, and Leo ran his hand up that tanned back, moaning softly when their tongues slid together. It had been so long since he'd been kissed like this. Cristiano was letting his hands wander, stroking over Leo's back, his sides, down to his thighs and back up again, making Leo shiver with want. He was so aroused that he didn't try to stop Cristiano when he tugged the blankets away and slid a hand right between his thighs, palm pressing right up against Leo's hardening cock.

Cristiano broke the kiss to speak. "Mm, what's this?" he asked teasingly, unbuttoning Leo's shorts and reaching inside. "Is it for me?"

Leo nodded, leaning back on one hand while Cristiano rubbed his cock. It felt so incredible to be touched by another person, especially one as eagerly enthusiastic as Cristiano. Sepp usually didn't bother trying to pleasure Leo - on the rare occasions they did have sex it mostly revolved around trying to get Sepp off, with Leo's pleasure being an afterthought. To be the center of attention for once was heady. Cristiano gently peeled him out of his clothes, stripping him naked and guiding him to lay back on the bed, and Leo felt a another shiver go through him when warm fingers closed around his cock. The younger man stroked him slowly as he kissed down Leo's torso, tongue running across the ridges of his abs as he moved lower and lower, until his mouth was hovering over the thick head of Leo's hard length.

"Mm, it's so big. I knew I picked right," he murmured, and Leo wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but all thoughts flew out of his head as that warm mouth closed around his cock. Leo couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a blowjob, and he had to shut his eyes to keep from coming on the spot as Cristiano licked and sucked him. He felt Cristiano tug his hand up and put it on the back of his head, and Leo couldn't help but pull his hair a little as that warm mouth engulfed him. Cristiano bobbed his head eagerly, moaning around his length, making Leo gasp his name and groan, fingers tightening in that dark curly hair. He was sinking down further and further each time, eventually engulfing the entire length of Leo's cock, taking it into his wet throat and swallowing around it. Leo let out a soft cry, back arching up. He could count on one hand the number of times Sepp had sucked him off, and it had never been this good; he had never been deepthroated before and he had no idea how he was going to live without it now that'd he'd experienced how good it could be.

Cristiano just bobbed his head hungrily, encouraging Leo to thrust his hips up, and Leo couldn't help but do as Cristiano prompted, staring down at him as he pushed into that warm wet throat. Cristiano took it all eagerly, peering up at him through his lashes with a lusty expression and moaning as Leo started to fuck his mouth. It was so good Leo was sure he was going to come far too fast, as much as he tried to hold it off he could feel it building from his toes, tingling low in his belly, and he gave Cristiano's curls a little tug in warning. Cristiano got the hint, pulling off and giving the base of his cock a hard squeeze. Leo yelped quietly - his grip was nearly painful, but it did the job, and Leo's orgasm receded.

"No, not yet," he murmured, kissing back up Leo's body. "Do you want me, Leo?"

Cristiano leaned up so he was kneeling next to Leo, popping the button on his shorts and tugging the zipper down before parting the fabric teasingly. He wasn't wearing underwear.

"Yes, but ... god, I can't do this. If I leave him I get nothing," Leo said quietly. "And if I get caught cheating he'll ruin me." Cristiano shushed him, putting a finger to his lips.

"He won't do anything to you, I promise. It'll be all right," he said softly, guiding Leo's hands onto him. His skin was so soft and warm; his body was as incredible to touch as it was to look at, fit and and young and firm under his fingers, and Leo couldn't help but explore every inch of that tanned flesh. Cristiano pushed into his touches, moaning softly.

"Undress me," he suggested, smiling flirtatiously at Leo and pushing his hands down to his hips. "I want you to touch me all over."

"I can't, I can't," Leo mumbled even as he pulled Cristiano's shorts down, baring him completely. He remembered the windows and the door to the patio suddenly, but when he checked them the curtains were shut tight. Cristiano must have closed them while Leo was napping.

"Shh, yes you can," he said softly, slipping out of his shorts completely before pressing himself against Leo, and it felt so different and so much better than Sepp, that taut young body lying against his own. His hands ached to explore that bronzed skin so tantalizingly close. "Don't you want to touch me?" Cristiano asked sweetly, lips turning down into a cute little pout.

"God yes," Leo breathed, eyes slipping closed for a moment when Cristiano wriggled against him.

"Then do it. Put your hands all over me," he murmured, sucking at Leo's earlobe again. Leo groaned, resolve breaking, hands sliding against Cristiano's arms to feel those firm muscles. "I want to be yours."

"You can't. I'm Sepp's," he said softly, holding Cristiano tightly against him. The thought of ever having to touch Sepp again after experiencing Cristiano's firm, lithe form made Leo frown.

Cristiano hmm'ed softly, then nipped at his earlobe. "We'll see," he said cryptically, and Leo's confusion was once again swept away by Cristiano's sweet mouth kissing him, melting into the deep kiss, tongues meeting wetly. He could feel Cristiano's cock against his thigh, hard and rubbing against him as the younger man rocked his hips slowly. He couldn't stop touching Cristiano, hands roaming over every inch of that firm flesh, fingers kneading into his muscles.

"Mm, just like that," he murmured softly, nibbling across Leo's neck while Leo fondled him. The air felt shockingly cold when he lost the warmth of Cristiano's body, the boy rolling onto his back and regarding Leo with a flirty smile. "You can touch me anywhere." He stretched his arms above his head, putting his long lithe body on display as he gazed at Leo hotly, and Leo couldn't refuse an invitation like that, immediately setting about exploring what seemed like miles of smooth tan skin. He was so responsive to everything Leo was doing, arching up into every touch.

"Your hands are so nice, papi," Cristiano murmured, and Leo felt arousal tighten low in his belly at the the younger man's words. "They feel so good on me."

Blushing at the praise, Leo ducked his head and pressed soft kisses over Cristiano's firm chest, tongue flicking against first one nipple, then the other, making the younger man sigh softly and slide a hand into his hair. His skin was silky and warm under Leo's mouth, and Leo couldn't get enough of him, hands sliding up and down those long shapely legs.

"Do you like my body?" Cristiano asked sweetly, and that calculating look was back again but Leo couldn't focus on it too much with that perfect body on display. Leo nodded, hand wrapping around Cristiano's cock and stroking slowly while Cristiano arched and stretched and preened for him, soaking in the attention. It was like having a porn star in his bed, someone who would perform just for him, but Leo had never seen a porn star as beautiful as Cristiano.

"You can do anything you want to me. I'm yours," he said softly, and Leo buried his face in Cristiano's firm belly, shaking his head.

"You can't be mine. Not while I'm his," he mumbled, and Cristiano just stroked his hair and shushed him again.

"I'm yours for right now. So tell me how you want me," he breathed out, guiding Leo's head up to look at him. He didn't think he could have refused Cristiano anything at that moment; he felt powerless under those sweet seductive words, that gorgeous face, that incredible body. All thoughts of consequences, of what would happen if Sepp found out, flew out of his head - all he could focus on was the beautiful man offering himself to Leo, promising to give him whatever he wanted. So much of his life was dominated by Sepp, making him happy and meeting his needs that Leo's head was spinning at someone finally catering to him.

"Tell me what you want, papi," Cristiano said, sitting up and sliding his arms around Leo, guiding him upward. Those pouty lips were pressing soft kisses against his jaw line, and Leo leaned into it, hungry for the tender touches he had been missing during his marriage to Sepp. "Tell me what you want and you can have it."

Leo buried his face in Cristiano's neck, holding the boy against him tightly. They couldn't do this once Sepp came back, it was too risky. But Leo didn't know how he was going to live without it. "I want everything," he mumbled into Cristiano's shoulder.

"You can have it," he said, shushing him when Leo shook his head again, then guided Leo down onto the bed before moving to straddle him. "I'll take care of you."

Cristiano kissed him gently before opening the nightstand drawer, digging around until he found a bottle of lube. Leo stroked his firm thighs, eyes skimming over that fit body. After being with Sepp for so long, Cristiano looked perfect to him, flawless in every way, even thought Leo knew he was being silly - everyone's body had flaws. But his head was fogged with desire and lust, and he couldn't remember every seeing anything as beautiful as Cristiano above him, in his lap, pouring lube onto his fingers.

"Open me up?" he asked softly, guiding Leo's hand between his legs.

"You're perfect," Leo mumbled as he slid a finger into Cristiano's warm body, feeling how tight and hot he was. Cristiano just smiled at him, soaking in the praise, hips shifting to get Leo's finger in deeper. Leo obliged, sinking the digit in as far as it would go, listening to Cristiano moan softly.

"If I was yours we could do this every day," he said, voice low and seductive, rocking his hips, lithe body moving rhythmically. "I'd suck you off every morning and ride your cock every night. Do you want that?"

Leo shut his eyes tightly. Cristiano was making him want things he couldn't have. "It doesn't matter. I'm married to Sepp."

Cristiano mumbled something that sounded like "for now" under his breath, then guided Leo to press a second finger inside him, stretching him wider. He was so tight around just two fingers and Leo's cock throbbed at the thought of being buried in that hot clenching body, while his words echoed inside his head, so tempting seductive. Cristiano was like something out of a dream - a beautiful young man who wanted only to please him, take care of him, and be his forever. Leo knew well that if something sounded to good to be true it usually was, but it was so hard to focus through the fog of lust. He'd have a talk with Cristiano later, sit him down and explain why they couldn't ever do this again, but for now all he cared about was getting that sweet ass down around his cock.

Cristiano was rocking his hips down onto Leo's fingers, practically undulating in his lap, moaning his name softly as he moved. "It's so good," Cristiano panted, letting out a soft cry when Leo crooked his fingers to brush against his prostate. "Mm, papi, I love your fingers."

Leo just gazed up at him, watching his tanned body move, scissoring his fingers now to stretch Cristiano open, burying them deep inside him. Cristiano was delightfully responsive, moaning at everything Leo did to him, rolling his hips rhythmically, writhing in Leo's lap, and Leo felt so helpless to resist him, even as the quiet warning voice in the back of his head told him how dangerous this was. Leo had no doubt that Sepp would destroy his life if he found out that Leo had cheated on him - not because he loved Leo, but because he wouldn't want to be embarrassed in front of his rich, powerful friends. They all seemed to regard their spouses as property, ornaments to be paraded around at boring parties, not people with wants and desires of their own.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Cristiano asked softly, his hands roaming up and down Leo's chest, finally coming up to cup his face. Leo couldn't have refused even if he'd wanted to, all he could manage was an eager nod, and Cristiano took the initiative one again, guiding Leo's fingers out of him before slicking up his cock. Before Leo could mention anything about a condom, Cristiano was sinking down on his cock, and every doubt and worry flew out of Leo's head at the feeling of that tight clenching heat around him. He was so soft and warm inside, and Leo couldn't help but thrust upward, making Cristiano moan and throw his head back as he engulfed every inch of Leo's thick length.

"You're so big, papi," Cristiano groaned, hissing a bit as he started to move, rocking his hips slowly. "Do you like it? How does it feel?"

"God," Leo groaned, watching Cristiano move in his lap. Sepp never bothered to ask him if he liked anything, and Leo almost didn't know how to respond, just moaning and holding onto Cristiano's hips tightly.

"Tell me," Cristiano insisted, gazing down at him with a sweet little pout. "I want to make you happy," he murmured, toying with Leo's nipples, plucking and pinching them gently, making him groaned and thrust his hips up helplessly. "Am I tight?"

Cristiano was moving faster now, really starting to ride him. Leo surged up and wrapped his arms around Cristiano, holding the younger man tightly against him and nodding. "So tight," he murmured, face buried in Cristiano's long neck. Cristiano starting nibbling and sucking at his earlobe again as he moved, and Leo had to shut his eyes tightly and bite his lip to stave off his orgasm. It had been years since he'd had the opportunity to bury his cock inside a tight, eager body, and it was almost overwhelming him. He was panting harshly against Cristiano's bronzed skin, stroking his hands up the younger man's back, feeling his muscles move as he rode Leo. Leo felt a bit silly, clinging to Cristiano like this, but the boy didn't seem to mind, just stroked his hair and murmured soothingly in his ear.

"It's ok, just let me take care of you," he said, fingers slipping through Leo's soft hair before guiding him to lay back on the bed. "Let me make you feel good."

"You are, fuck, Cristiano -" Leo started, and Cristiano cut him off with a soft 'shh', then wriggled on his lap, steadying himself before he really went to work. He was bouncing in Leo's lap now, working himself up and down on Leo's cock, back arched and body on display, and Leo couldn't take his eyes off him as he moved. He realized he was being a bit selfish and went to wrap his hand around Cristiano's cock, only to have it batted away gently.

"Don't worry about me," he said, gazing down at Leo hotly, running his tongue over his pouty pink lips. "I can come just from your big cock, you'll see." Cristiano smiled at him, leaning down to give him a soft kiss, then went back to riding Leo hard. His tanned skin was gleaming with sweat, he was moaning continuously, and Leo didn't know how he was going to hold back much longer. He could feel his orgasm building, starting almost in his toes, and it was so powerful it was already making his head spin.

"I wish we could do this everyday," Cristiano murmured, tugging Leo's hands up and sucking on one of his fingers briefly, before pouting down at him again. "I'd make sure you were always satisfied. Would you like that?" he asked sweetly, locking eyes with Leo. Leo's heart was hammering in his chest, the hand gripping Cristiano's hips so was holding so tight he knew the boy would have bruises in the morning. Leo nodded, not trusting himself to speak, he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he'd promise Cristiano they could be together forever, no matter what the consequences were. Cristiano kissed his fingertips, hips slowing, just rolling them teasingly. Leo groaned.

"I'd suck your cock whenever you asked me to," he murmured, eyes locking with Leo's as he nipped and kissed at his fingers. "Spread my legs for you whenever you wanted. I'd be yours, my body would belong to you. Don't you want that?" he asked softly, just rolling his hips back and forth. It was maddening, and Leo tried to push up into him, but Cristiano used his greater weight and strong thighs to hold Leo still.

"We could be together," Cristiano said, moving his hips teasingly. Leo was so close to coming he could taste it. "I'd be so good to you." Cristiano smiled at him, and Leo could see that calculating look again. "You just have to let me."

Leo groaned, wriggling fretfully under Cristiano as the other man squeezed down around his cock, hips moving in slow circles. "I can't, Cristiano, Sepp is -"

Cristiano put a finger to his lips. "I can make him go away. Then we can be together, and I can take care of you. Just let me."

Leo stared up at him for a long moment. He was so close to coming, he couldn't think clearly, and everything Cristiano was saying sounded so tempting. He was rocking in Leo's lap, starting to move faster now, squeezing so tight around his cock it almost hurt.

Leo nodded. Cristiano smiled.

With a long slow moan, Cristiano picked up his pace, bouncing eagerly in his lap, and finally Leo was coming, harder than he had in years, deep into Cristiano's hot willing body. Leo shook all over, gasping harshly while Cristiano rode him through it, and he could feel gentle hands on his face, soothing him. Cristiano leaned down and kissed his earlobe gently, murmuring.

"I'll always take care of you."


	2. I Don't Want To Break These Chains

It was early in the morning when Cristiano woke, yawning and stretching out lazily. The sun was still low in the sky, and a few rays were peeking through the curtains, catching on the diamonds in his ears and making them glint. Leo was already awake, tapping away on his laptop. Smiling, he rolled onto his stomach in their big bed. "Good morning," he said quietly, and Leo glanced over his shoulder in surprise.

"What are you doing up so early?" Leo asked, swiveling around in his chair.

"You weren't with me, papi. Do you want some breakfast?" he asked, sliding out of bed and padding naked over to Leo. "I'll make you something if you're hungry."

"I have to finish my work," he said softly, and Cristiano shook his head.

"You shouldn't work when you're hungry. Tell me what you want and I'll go make it," he said, stroking Leo's hair. "You know my policy when it comes to my husband: balls empty, belly full."

Leo laughed softly. "Yes, believe me, I'm very familiar with that policy. I promise I'll eat in a little while, beautiful, I just need to get this finished first," he said, gesturing to his laptop while his eyes roamed over Cristiano's lithe nude form. Cristiano pouted a bit, running his hand temptingly down his own chest, the diamond bracelet Leo bought for him shining on his wrist. "Behave yourself."

Cristiano kept pouting. "You've been working too hard lately. Barely spending any time with me," he sulked, nudging Leo's knees apart and standing between them. "Last night you got out of bed as soon as you finished fucking me and I was all cold without you."

Leo slid his arms around Cristiano's waist, kissing his chest apologetically. "I know, baby. But I have a lot more responsibility now since Sepp died," he said, gazing up at the younger man. Cristiano was right, he had been neglecting him a bit. But everything had been so hectic in the year since Sepp passed away - the old man's death had been very sudden, brought on by a mysterious illness none of the doctors could identify - and since they'd gotten back from their honeymoon Leo hadn't had much time to dote on Cristiano. He'd have to take them on vacation soon, maybe to Ibiza. Cristiano loved Ibiza.

"I know," Cristiano said softly, tugging Leo's left hand up to kiss his fingertips. "I just miss my husband."

"How about I take tomorrow off, hm? We'll spend the day together and I can give you the present I bought you ... " he trailed off, glancing at their entwined hands, smiling at the sight of their wedding rings - his simple white gold, Cristiano's platinum and encrusted with rare blue diamonds.

Cristiano's face lit up. "Present? Mm, are you sure you can't take a quick break from your work?" he asked, sinking to his knees between Leo's parted legs.

Leo pretended to consider it. "All right, just a quick break," Leo said as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"I love you, papi," Cristiano murmured sweetly, gazing up at his husband and rubbing the bulge between his legs.

"I love you too, beautiful," Leo said softly, watching as Cristiano popped the button on his trousers and dragged the zipper down slowly. "What would I do without you?"

"You never have to worry about that, because like I said ..." he began, and Leo sighed in contentment when he felt Cristiano's warm breath on his rapidly stirring cock.

"I'll always take care of you."

END.


End file.
